


Where You Always Belong

by eightypolyblanks



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightypolyblanks/pseuds/eightypolyblanks
Summary: Major Spoilers: Read at your own discretionWhen Sam Porter Bridges travels to the Beach to confront Amelie on the Last Stranding, his resistful actions sought out a darker personality of Amelie, which will change both his and her life forever.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Amelie Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Where You Always Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains late game spoilers of Death Stranding. If you have not finished the game, please read at your own discretion.

Sam shivered slightly on instinct, as he placed his forehead against Fragile's, the aphenphosmphobia wearing off after his long journey. The anxiety and anticipation spiraled from the pit of his stomach, nerve going from his expectations of meeting the woman, or the extinction entity he heard so much about. Sam never quite understood what her true intentions were, always sending him off and on a wild goose chase, and now, she was playing by the card of the extinction of all life. The nervousness soon dissolved into waves of determination, the realization of being the only best hope left to save all there is pushing the negative feelings out of his fiber.

As soon as the spikes on the arms of Fragile's suit erected, Sam disappeared from the facility, a successful jump made to meet the Ender herself.

Sam found himself washed up on to the shore of a crimson red, as he slowly crept up onto the beach on the familiar soft sand, and took a glimpse of the horizon. Beyond the endless sea glowed a bright red sun, or at least that was what Sam made it out to be, which stained the colors of the sea like blood, along with the dead whales that float about the shore. Sam surveyed his surroundings for the woman, but she was nowhere to be found. Was he not at the right Beach? Sam sighed to himself as he sat down on the sand, staring into the distance as his mind wandered off on its own. His hand instinctively went to pat the object near his torso, only to be met by thin air, the realization that the BB pod was no longer with him dawned on him.

"Lou..." Sam muttered to himself, already missing the little fella, his irreplaceable companion that suffered through thick and thin with him throughout his journey was no longer here. Subconsciously, he was whistling the tune that he always had to Lou, although he never quite knew where he learned that melody from, and it confused him even more when the soldier who claimed to be Lou's father did. Sam wondered what would become of Lou, until he heard footsteps grounding onto the sand of the beach which emerged from behind him.

" _London Bridge is falling down... falling down... falling down... London Bridge is falling down... my fair lady._ "

The same tune that haunt his dreams sound itself once more, as the woman made her presence known as she stood in front of Sam and stared into the distance, just as he did. Sam stood up, the confrontation he has been waiting for finally arrived.

"Amelie?"

There was something different about the woman that was standing right in front of him. Instead of a bright red, she was now clad in black.

"You're late. What took you so long?"

Stern authority came from her voice, as the question sounded more like a demand. Sam caught on something off about the figure that stood in front of him.

"Your voice..."

"You still don't know who I am, do you?" It was her firm reply that caught Sam off guard.

"Who are you?"

She had a mask on her face when she turned to face Sam, the same mask that Die-Hardman always had on, and on one of her hand, she held a revolver. The atmosphere was less calming than it was, as Sam tried to make sense of the situation that seemed to have its tension rising and his senses tingling at an alarming rate, despite how calm everything looked. Sam wanted to approach her and take the mask of her face but another voice interrupted him.

"Sam, I knew'd come back."

He turned to see what it was, and there she was, the one who send him off on the quest to connect the knots right from the start. Bridget Strand laid there in bed, just as she was before she died. Sam had no idea how it was possible for her to still be here, right at the Beach no less. Slowly and cautiously, he approached her. The moment his arm was just a foot's width away from her, Bridget reached out in a swift motion and grabbed onto him, surprising Sam, taken aback as he fell onto the ground.

"Sam, listen to me. Lis-"

Whatever it was, Sam was paying no attention. Bridget was crawling towards him just like she did before, but this time she had the same mask on her face. Until he could no longer crawl backwards, the mask on Bridget was no longer there.

"I love you, Sam."

Just for a brief second, Sam blinked, and her face turned from Bridget to Amelie's.

"I'll be waiting for you on the Beach."

She collapsed onto the ground, disappearing right in front of Sam.

"I've been waiting for you right here ever since." The same Amelie in her black dress approached Sam now, as she explained. She removed the mask, revealing her flawless face.

"You were supposed to stop me. Stop all of this."

Sam was not too sure of himself, or possibly anything anymore. He only spoke out one name he has to clear his own doubts.

"Bridget?"

Her assuring smile served to show that she was pleased from Sam's acknowledgement and understanding.

"Yes. It's me, Sam."

"Where's Amelie?"

She shook her head, the pleased expression she had earlier fading off quickly to a disappointment.

"Where she's always been - nowhere. My daughter, Samantha America Strand, doesn't exist. **Amelie doesn't exist.** Not in your world. I'm sorry, Sam. I had to wear a mask for so long."

Bridget tossed the mask into the sand, after revealing her truth. There was simply no need for it anymore.

"Amelie and Bridget are both a part of me."

The explanations only left more unanswered questions in Sam's head. He was getting real tired of her secrecy and avoidance to the direct answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Quiet, and I'll tell you." Bridget quickly hushed Sam. "This is no time for questions. Listen. _Just listen._ "

"No." The sudden surge of unknown courage drove the word out of his mouth, cutting short of Amelie or Bridget or whatever the woman standing right in front of him was. "I traveled all the way to the south and back because of you, and nothing's changed. The world is still on the brink of dying, and you think I'm gonna sit through another one of your lies?"

Bridget was appalled by Sam's reaction, before her eyes narrowed.

"You know I meant well for you and the country, Sam."

Sam shook his head, and the displeased look on Bridget only amplified further.

"I don't think so. If you did, you'd never had Higgs blowing up cities, and having him kill me."

Bridget was left speechless by Sam's justification. She was disappointed and frustrated at Sam for refusing to listen to her, but she did not want to hurt Sam. She never truly did. With nothing left to argue, Bridget only smiled and hugged Sam, but the porter was quick to disarm Bridget of her gun and pushed her back, barely holding her stand. There was only an expression in the state of shock and sorrow on Bridget, tears forming and rolling down her cheeks as she watched Sam pointing the gun towards her. Bridget looked genuinely hurt that Sam was doing this to her, but he made sure not to let it get to him. She was an actor, and and a lie, after all.

"You said you're the extinction entity, aren't you? I'm only here to stop the last stranding."

The disbelief remained on Bridget for a few minutes, before her eyebrows furrowed, and a sinister smirk formed her face, which made Sam's heart sank. He shivered once more, but this time the feeling of fear was more than anything he felt before.

"Very well then. Go ahead." Bridget taunted Sam in a low voice, and slowly she stalked towards Sam.

Bridget's taunt came unexpected to Sam. Sam's finger stuck itself as he tried to pull the trigger. His hesitation and clouded thoughts held him back, but an enigmatic aura beginning to surround Bridget pushed the panic button within him, and he pulled the trigger.

The bullet that was shot out of the revolver deflected off of Bridget and vanished into thin air through a wormhole before it disappeared. Sam fired two more shots at her, before Sam acknowledged the fact that it was having no effect on the extinction entity herself. Amelie or Bridget cannot be killed this way. He was trapped on this Beach, with the extinction entity herself.

Seeing no other way to inflict any harm on the approaching Bridget, Sam sprinted away from her as far as he could. A temporary escape as his mind scrambled for a solution. Black tar started to emerge from the ground as he did, making it more difficult for Sam to maneuver. Just as it could not get any worse, the ground began to vibrate vigorously, throwing Sam off his balance. The giant whale-like BT that he fought before came bursting from the tar, flying and aiming right for him. Dozens more of the lion-like BTs followed suit, surrounding Sam like a prey.

Before he could move, a swarm of BTs managed to get a hold of Sam, grabbing onto him tightly and immobilizing him of any movements entirely. The BTs did not drag him, instead making sure he stayed put until Bridget finally reached him.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Sam." Bridget was speaking emotionlessly, despite the tear-stained face of hers.

The BTs did nothing to Bridget; if anything it seems as though they were obeying her.

"Since this is how you wanted to see me, then so be it."

"What the hell do you want?" Sam demanded angrily, frustrated with his capture. Bridget's smile returned, but it was a passionate one.

"I don't want anything from you, Sam. What I wanted, is already here. For ten years, you left me all alone. You didn't have to cut all ties and walk away." Bridget unzipped Sam's jumpsuit, until it was enough for her to reach out for his dreamcatcher. She stared at it adoringly, a small tear slipped from her while Sam watched on, helpless by the restrains of the BTs.

"You were always mine, Sam, right from the beginning. I didn't do this for my own sake. The Death Stranding is because of you. I saved you when you were a Bridge Baby."

Sam was baffled by Bridget's claims, and she smirked when she caught on Sam's reaction.

"Yes. You were a bridge baby, and I saved you from the verge of death when you were out of the pod. I raised you as my own."

Sam found his voice stuck in his throat. He was uncertain of the truth within Bridget's words, but at the moment, it seemed to him that she was not lying.

"Those memories you had, they weren't BB-28's. They were yours."

A sudden headache equivalent to a knock to his head surged through, and the memories started flooding back in.

"Then... Th-that would mean..."

"That's right. Clifford Unger is your father."

The revelation shook Sam to the core, goosebumps bursting out all over his body. Sam remained silent, his mind still having a hard time processing the overload of information that Bridget was dropping on him. Bridget watched Sam's grief, and decided she wanted to hurt him even more. She wanted to punish Sam for antagonizing her.

"But I killed him. He was going to take you away from me, and I can't have that. As for your mother, she was already dead when you were born." Bridget explained almost nonchalantly, and Sam's eyes widened.

"Wh... _Why the fuck would you do that?!_ " The scream from Sam almost sounded like it was not him, but Bridget remained unfazed. She continued to smile, and gently she caressed his face, avail to his resistance.

"Don't you get it already, Sam? You belong to me. This is how it always was. **You are mine, Sam. I love you so very much.** "

To Sam's panic, Bridget unzipped Sam's jumpsuit and discarded them, along with his underwear, baring Sam's nude body to her. She sighed adoringly at the sight of him, trailing his hands all the way from his neck to his torso, while black hand-prints were printing all over his body.

"Why do you think I brought Lucy to the Beach? She and her baby was going to take you away from me. I didn't have to do it myself, all I needed was to put those visions in her head."

Any rage that Sam had dissipated to sorrow, as he remembered the love of his life. Tears were flowing down his face, mixed in with the chiral allergy. Bridget wiped the tears away with her fingers, and she cooed Sam.

"It's okay, Sam. It's okay. I'll take care of you." The BTs that were roaming about calmed down, staying put and watching over Bridget and Sam. The BTs continued to hold onto Sam, not budging an inch. Bridget held onto Sam's head, and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced in tandem with Bridget dominating the lead, exploring each other's mouth as they did. Bridget's hand roamed all over Sam, and the phobia that had him shunned all sense of touch was gone completely. The two finally broke away when they gasped for breathing air.

"Did you realize, Sam? Your phobia? It doesn't affect you as long as its me." Sam's eyes darted all over Bridget as she explained, and she chuckled.

"I planted the fear in you, so you wouldn't crave the touch of others but mine. I made a mistake with Lucy, but I won't make that mistake again."

Bridget resumed her kiss again, her hands trailing down from Sam's torso to his pelvic region. When her hands brushed against his cock, a tingling sensation ran through his spine, and he felt the blood in his body rushing up to his core. Her kisses trailed from his lips to his neck, and her hand snaked to wrap around his member. In an instant, the member hardened rock solid, as she began to slowly slide her hands up and down.

"I raised you by my own, Sam. I knew how your anatomy works. Just let me do the work." Bridget whispered by his ear seductively, and her hand around his cock quickened her movements. Their kiss continued, the tar surrounding them acting as lubricant to help make the friction smoother. Within Sam fought an internal battle between succumbing and drowning in the pleasure, and gripping on to the last clutches of sanity he had left. The former was winning the turmoil, however, as Bridget was hitting all of the critical spots of his pleasure as she stroked him.

Without a word, Bridget's briefly left his shaft and pushed Sam down onto the tar, the BTs surrounding him still holding him in his place as he laid down. At that point, Sam's body was already smeared in tar.

With Sam below her, Bridget stride forward to ensure that Sam was positioned between both her legs. Where Sam was laying, he managed to catch a sight beneath her dress, before he turned away instantly. It was no use, however, as the image was burned into his mind. Bridget was not wearing any underwear beneath it, and he could see the her bare smooth snatch which solidify his member till it was unbelievably hard. Bridget pulled up her dress, and slowly lowered herself towards Sam's twitching shaft.

"Please don't..." Sam mumbled one last plea to Bridget, but all she did was placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

Right after she positioned his cock at her entrance, she slipped her sex downwards, swallowing up to the last inch of Sam's manner. Both of them moaned simultaneously, while Bridget remained stationary to adjust herself to his size.

"You've grown so big, Sam." Bridget chuckled, riding his cock slowly. Each time her pussy moved back down on his shaft, it sent waves of pleasure throughout their entire bodies, and Bridget would moan along with the rhythm. Her hands continued to move about Sam's body, feeling him while she rolled her hips.

"All my life, I've only seen death and destruction. You're the one who gave me hope, Sam. You gave me love. You made me feel more than just a ticking time bomb."

Bridget's pace fastened, but Sam tried his best to remain still. When Bridget discovered the stiffness of Sam's body, a frown crowned her expression again. She halted her movements, and Sam, who had his eyes tightly shut, opened them. There Bridget was, her legs straddled between his body with his cock still inside of her.

"Why are you still trying to resist me, Sam? You used to love me as much as I loved you too. Its how we stay connected."

"This is sick, Am- Bridget. This isn't you. You're not acting the same person I know."

For a moment, it seems Bridget finally opened her mind to listen to reason, and Sam tried to do so. When she remained silent for a few minutes, Sam was relieved that he finally got through to her, until she started slamming her pussy down his cock once more, the pace going at a much faster rate than before. Pleasure seared through both of their bodies faster than it did previously.

Any hope of clinging onto resistance crumbled for Sam, as the pleasure of release was building up at the swell of their pits.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sam. This is what you want. I love you, and I am anything you want to be. Your mother, your sister, _**your lover...**_ "

Like in command, the BTs that held Sam down released him, and pushed him up, so that Sam's cock was penetrating straight into Bridget's womb. His arms wrapped around Bridget just as she wrapped around his neck, his thrusting and her riding going at an unbelievable pace. To fuel the pleasure, Bridget was chanting Sam's name over and over again. She could feel Sam's release near.

"It's okay. I can't conceive children. You can cum inside me, Sam. _Cum inside me!_ "

Bridget's word was the last straw that Sam needed, as he shot spurts of his seed inside of her coating her walls white. She rode out the climax as much as she could as well, the orgasm had her gasping for breath as she embraced Sam tightly, his cock still sheathed inside of her. Once she recovered from her high, Bridget let out a satisfied sigh, and stroked Sam's hair passionately. The overload of sensory served too much for Sam, as he passed out right after his climax, the last thing he saw was the image of Bridget on top of him.

* * *

_"In my own search for Amelie's Beach, I have come to realize something extraordinary. If Beaches were likened to a multiverse, hers would exist on a higher plane than ours." Heartman explained his discovery of his research, trying to calm the argument of Fragile transporting Sam to the Beach. "I can walk the Beaches of others, but hers is beyond my reach. Its invisible. Inaccessible. Even to Fragile, I fear. Imagine it as a circulatory system, if you will."_

_Heartman frantically explained his theory as an analogy, and everyone in the facility gave their full attention to him._

_"Each of our Beaches is a single capillary. Amelie's Beach is the heart that pumps blood to the rest of us. Capillaries are subordinate to the greater whole - a whole governed by the heart, which gives direction, which dictates flow. Which dictates everything. Controls everything." The clarity of the situation became clearer as Heartman explained._

_"Don't you see? She is in control."_

_The moment Heartman made his statement, the facility blacked out for a short few seconds, before the power returned. Even if it was just a short while, Sam felt goosebumps spreading over his entire being. As soon as the power returned, Heartman continued._

_"You may be able to travel against the flow and reach her. But having done so, if she does not does not wish to let you go - **if she wishes to keep you, she can.** "_

_Hearing that sparked worry within Sam. "Fragile and Die-Hardman broke free from her Beach, didn't they?"_

_"I don't think it was any different from what happened to you." Having kept her silence for her long time, Fragile spoke out, still trying to gather her strength after waking up from her deep slumber. "I didn't get out because I wanted to. I was forced out. 'Repatriated', if you will, by her."_

_It confused Sam even more. He understood their tense exchange back on the Beach, but the way Fragile made it sound, it was as if Amelie was intentionally kicking Fragile out._

_"Forced out? Why?"_

_Fragile returned and sat back down slowly on her bed with Lockne helping her. "This is only a theory, but..."_

_Fragile hesitated for a short while. " **She wants you. Wants you to go to her.** That's her final wish, don't you think?"_

* * *

Sam lost all track of time and space when he came to, but when he woke to he could still see the orange in the sky. The senses of sound and touch only came later, when he could hear the waves of the sea crashing onto the shore, and an unbelievably pleasurable feeling near his pelvic region.

Sam sat up, only to find his member still sheathed inside of the now nude Bridget, her back up to the hips and bust could completely be seen by Sam, causing a reaction to his cock, filling it with blood by the sight of Bridget.

The extinction entity noticed the hardening member, and turned around on his cock, the friction caused by the shift of position firing more pleasures for both her and Sam. The BTs and tar that surrounded them were gone, leaving them in a peaceful habitat.

"Sam. The Last Stranding is upon us."

Bridget's statement rang alarms in Sam's head, only now remembering the purpose of coming here. Instantly, Sam sat up and tried to push Bridget off him, but her legs and hands held him still. He noticed the yearning expression of hers, eyes already on the verge of tears before he finally gave up. With whatever determination he had left, he made his final plea.

"Please... just stop the Last Stranding. I beg you."

Bridget's head hung low with her hands still on Sam's shoulders, and he could hear her sniffles. Droplets of tears fell onto his torso right after. They remained in that position for a long time, until Bridget raised her head to look Sam in the eyes again.

"Of course. It's inevitable, but I can prolong it just for you. Provided that you stay with me on the Beach forever."

Sam contemplated Bridget's offer, his eyes wandering about into the distance. It was not the best deal he had, given there was not much of a choice. He remembered his conversation he had with the team back at the facility, and this was exactly just as Heartman explained. The worst playing out. Knowing what she is now, and what she is capable of, Sam knew better than to oppose and leave her by herself. In response to her deal, Sam gave Bridget a passionate kiss, and started thrusting his hips once more.

They were fucking in a lover's embrace this time, with Bridget's legs wrapped around Sam, letting him thrust deeply into her. Bridget rocked with the rhythm of his thrusts as well, chanting Sam's name once more which encouraged to spur him on. In no time, Sam and Bridget reached their climax again, Sam shooting his seed into Bridget while they fell into each other's embrace. Bridget wrapped her arms around Sam possessively and tightly, as if reinforcing that Sam belonged to her, and that he does.

Sam lost track of whatever time he remained at the Beach, as the two continued to mate like lovers on the shore, their naked bodies wrapped together in the ever-lasting, intertwining love-making. He would be there till the end of days, safeguarding the end of all life, as the extinction entity's prisoner, and her lover. Living is no different than being dead when you're all alone, after all.


End file.
